Third Impact
by Gen-chan2
Summary: Random battles and insanity. By mabramovich. (Not Gen-chan.)


This fic was not written by Gen-chan. It was written by mabramovich. Gen- chan is the ungrateful wretch's beta reader (though he has yet to learn what a beta reader is) and posts for him.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither mabramovich nor Gen-chan own NGE. Phosej does. (j/k)  
  
- thought Italics - actions [ ] - narration (by Gendo) Before every long piece of dialogue, there is a note about who is talking to whom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Humans, will never completely drive sadness away. You can forget sadness for a while if you interact and that makes life worth living."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
*NERV* "Stage 3 Red Alert! Pattern blue, it's an angel!" "Eject all units and prepare for launch! Make sure the Eva's cover each other!" Yeah right. Asuka thought. Who needs them? I can do it all alone! "Asuka, get back, we don't have a status on this Angel yet!"  
  
Asuka keeps charging. She whips out her guns and attempts to shoot down the Angel. The Angel dodges and slashes Eva 02's head off. The Eva collapses to the ground, with blood gushing in a puddle beside the beheaded Eva.  
  
"Asuka is unhurt, but her Eva is out of commission. She ejected in time." "Send teams to retrieve the pilot and the Eva. Make sure Rei and Shinji don't make such a mistake." "Yes sir!"  
  
*Shinji-Rei*  
  
..Unit 00.. "Rei, I think I should distract him so you can attack him from behind." "That would work. All right then, let's do it!"  
  
Shinji jumps over the Angel and hits it from behind. The Angel doesn't flinch and grabs Shinji. He is thrown over to a rock where the Angel runs over and crushes him.  
  
"Rei, how is that charge shot coming along? Is it almost done? I don't know how much longer this metal thing can withstand." "Hei"  
  
Shinji keeps fighting the Angel with much difficulty. The Angel counters anything he throws at it, and his pulsar knife is cracked with just one hit.  
  
"Rei!?" "I'm done!" "Good...1..2...3.NOW!!!"  
  
Shinji jumps up and gets away just as Rei unleashes a gigantic fireball from her charge shot. It hits the Angel from behind and.  
  
"Target annihilated. Return to Eva Catapults 11 and 2 for docking. Asuka, please report to Room 834C. Good job Shinji and Rei."  
  
[That was our last battle with an Angel. We lost an Eva. The losses we've suffered are too much. I need our development team to come up with something soon, or NERV may be no more. I'm Gendo Ikari, head of NERV, subdivision 6 of SEELE. Angels have been invading for the last year. Maybe I should explain what an Angel is. We don't exactly know. But they are not Angels of god. They are the ones of death and destruction. They seem to be after mankind. We do not even know where they come from, but we know we must fight them off, even if it means the death of our pilots. Our current pilots are Asuka Langley Shoyru, Rei Ayanami, and my son, Shinji Ikari. Now, on to the Evangelion. An Eva is a creation of man, our tool; to counter the power and destruction of the Angels. It has the power equal to an Angel, it is born from an Angel, yet it is not an Angel. It is alive, yet robotic. This is the best I can describe the Eva. It is our tool to counter the mass energy an Angel has. All other information is irrelevant.]  
  
.Message from development.  
  
"Sir, we seem to have an idea of how to continue the fight against the Angels." "Continue."  
  
*NERV-Shinji-Rei-Asuka* "Stage 3 Red Alert!!" "Eject Units 00 and 01! Put Asuka on standby!" "Affirmative! Pilots, prepare for launch! Scan Angel for Statistics! "Extremely Fast. Heavy armour, and a stable form...Attacks unknown..wait.it seems to be able to corrode human nerves." "Right!" "Shinji?" "Yes, Rei?" "You fire at it, I'll fight." "Do you really think it will work? We did that last time. Alright.."  
  
Rei jumps over Angel and fires.  
  
"What, it disappeared!?" ..From NERV.. "Watch out, subterranean attack incoming!" "Rei, Jump!" "Huh?"  
  
The ground begins to rumble.  
  
"Rei, watch out!!!" "REI!!"  
  
The Angel punches Rei's Eva, and Rei goes flying into a building. The building collapses and kills everyone inside, mainly the people that did not hear the announcement to get to a bunker.  
  
"Here I go!"  
  
Shinji fires a big fireball, this time the Angel redirects and sends it flying to Rei. The fireball hits Rei and she is knocked down. The Angel now hovers above the ground and its mouth begins to open. Little balls of light start to come out of the Angel's mouth. They attach themselves to the leg of Rei's Eva and the Rei's nerves begin to weaken.  
  
*Rei-Shinji-NERV* "It hurts!" "Rei?" It hurts. "Rei!?" It hurts. "She'll be paralysed if we don't do something.summon Asuka." "Yes?" "Please go to Platform B above Catapult 11 and await further instructions there." "Alright." "Shinji, can you do something?" "I'm trying to rip Eva's leg off, I guess I can't. I am going to go after the Angel. What should I use?" "Anything, just don't get hit by its ball things." "Alright, what about Rei?" "That is being taken care of."  
  
Shinji jumps and removes his knife from his suit just as the angel starts to open its mouth again. This time, Shinji carefully throws the knife down the Angel's throat.  
  
"Asuka, please use the code 77246113 to open the door." "Once you are inside fire up the laser." "Whoa, what is this thing!?" "This is our top-secret BSU gun, model 69975066. Please prepare to fire, initiate aiming sequence." "Gotcha, what do I shoot at?" "Rei" "Rei!?" "Aim for that leg, you should be able to slice it off without causing too much damage. Otherwise Rei will be permanently paralysed." I could just stay here, the Angel will be defeated anyway, and Rei would finally get her worth.no, I can't; my pride would be gone. I must help! "Asuka, are you there? Fire!" "Okay! Here I go!"  
  
Asuka aims and fires the laser. It penetrates Eva 01's legs and hits the three balls that are damaging Rei. Meanwhile Shinji observes as the Angel starts choking, his palms sweating. The balls start damaging the Angel itself, and Shinji cannot bare to watch. He feels bad for the Angel, seeing that it is in pain. To comfort himself, he aims his charge gun at the Angel, as he cannot bear to see it die this way. I'm sorry, he says to himself as he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. The Angel is incinerated instantly. Shinji and Rei breath a sigh of relief.  
  
*Nerv-Shinji-Asuka-Rei* "Yes, we did it!" "Thanks Asuka! "Good lob pilots, please return to HQ."  
  
[Yes, we destroyed another Angel, yet more suffering occurred. Luckily, it was months before the next Angel attacked, and that gave our development teams enough time to finish our new project, a robotic radio-controlled EVANE, standing for Evangelion New Extension. It seems our pilots are of no use to use anymore. We have even upgraded our EVANE's to reflect all- around abilities. Their weapons are superior. The all-powerful S2 engines have been replaced with new and improved Vernier Engines. New, upgraded armour, and even more firepower. We thought that this would end the threat of the Angels, and it did. But it started a new threat, one that would hit us when we were down, that would spread as fast a plague. It was.the Third Impact.]  
  
TBC. 


End file.
